Kagura-hime no Monogatari
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: [For #OkiKaguWeek and #PasirJingga Day 3 : Fantasy!AU] "Baiklah ... aku akan segera pergi. Tapi biar kukatakan padamu satu hal." Kagura memiringkan kepala. "Jika kita bertemu lagi, berarti kita jodoh."/Fantasy yang amburadul. RnR?


**Kagura-hime no Monogatari.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning! Typo(s), Ooc, super maksa dan gak masuk akal. Kesalahan di sana-sini karena ini fanfic fantasy pertamaku. DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dedicated for #pasirjingga and #OkiKagu Week.**_

 _ **Day 3 : Fantasy!AU.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading ...**_

 **.**

* * *

Pria itu baru saja terlelap ketika hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya disertai angin juga petir dan kilat yang saling bersautan. Membuat jendela rumah kecil itu terbuka dengan paksa. Membangunkan sosok pria bersurai perak karena angin dan air yang merembes masuk menyembur ke dalam rumah.

Dengan dengusan kasar pria itu beranjak bangun. Mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan sebelum akhirnya menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia memastikan jendela tersebut terkunci dengan benar. Namun ketika ia sudah memastikan dan akan kembali tidur, suara jendela yang tersentak angin kembali berbunyi. Namun kali ini berada di ruangan lain. Mau tak mau ia kembali menglangkahkan kakinya gontai ke tempat di mana jendela lain berada. Yaitu, ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang santai.

Jendela yang lebih besar dari jendela kamarnya itu berulang kali teratuk sehingga menimbulkan suara mengganggu telinga. Belum lagi dengan suara petir yang sedikit membuatnya merinding.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan malam ini?" gumamnya. Lalu pria itu menutup jendela berukuran 1 × 1 meter tersebut.

Dia menghela napas sejenak. Hari ini dia benar-benar lelah setelah seharian bekerja di kedai sebelah rumahnya. Kedainya kecil, tapi pelanggannya begitu banyak hingga mengharuskan melayani pelanggan di sana-sini. Belum lagi kedua rekan kerjanya tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit karena kehujanan.

Yah, akhir-akhir ini desa tempatnya tinggal memang sering diguyur hujan. Dan malam ini yang terparah.

Pria itu baru saja akan kembali masuk ke kamar ketika suara debuman keras terdengar. Bersamaan dengan sebuah cahaya bersinar terang yang berasal dari kamarnya. Mendadak perasaannya dihantui rasa takut. Jelas itu bukan cahaya lampu, karena seluruh listrik di rumahnya terpaksa dipadamkan karena di tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar listrik.

Dengan perasaan ragu, dia berjalan menuju sumber cahaya dan bunyi tadi. Ia berjinjit demi mengurangi suara deritan pada lantai kayunya yang usang. Pria itu bersembunyi di dinding samping pintu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengintip.

Perlahan cahaya itu meredup menampakkan sesuatu benda bercahaya di atas futonnya. Dan ketika menghilang, sebuah suara lain menyusup masuk ke telinga. Suara yang membuatnya otaknya berhenti berpikir sementara sebelum kemudian membuat matanya yang bermanik merah tersebut membulat.

Suara yang jelas-jelas tak asing di telinga, namun amat sangat asing jika suara tersebut benar-benar di dalam kamar seorang lajang.

Suara seorang insan yang baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia oleh sepasang suami-istri.

Dan suara itu benar-benar nyata. Sangat nyata!

Tanpa berjinjit lagi dia dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Bagai sang waktu berhenti hanya di sekitarnya, ia bergeming. Terpaku akan pemandangan di depannya yang sempat berusaha ia tepis.

Sosok mungil itu ... benar-benar nyata!

Sesosok bayi merah yang kecil tengah menangis seolah meminta perhatiannya. Benar-benar bayi! Dengan sebuah payung ungu di samping tempatnya tidur.

Seketika itu sebuah rasa tak kasat mata muncul dalam hatinya. Seperti rasa penasaran sekaligus letupan sayang yang membuncah. Menuntunnya untuk mengambil bayi bercahaya itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Dan begitu bayi itu membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang mutiara biru dalam matanya, tanpa di sadari air mata mengalir dari sepasang manik merah pria itu.

Dia bingung dengan yang terjadi, namun dia tidak bisa mengabaikan bayi yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya saat badai itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu badai berhenti sama sekali. Bahkan jika saja penduduk keluar saat itu juga, mereka akan melihat langit malam yang cerah seolah tidak terjadi badai sebelumnya.

Bahkan bulan purnama bertengger indah saat itu.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Cerita ini bermula ketika orang berkata bumi itu bulat dengan 70% berupa perairan sedangkan sisanya merupakan daratan. Sebagai satu-satunya planet yang memiliki kehidupan dan bisa ditinggali oleh makhluk hidup.

Dan kisah ini terjadi di sebuah pulau kecil yang terletak di belahan dunia yang lain.

Pulau tersebut bernama Kayonna. Pulau Kayonna tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang karena kabut tebal yang mengelilinginya akan membuatnya tampak samar atau bahkan tidak terlihat sama sekali jika pengelihatanmu buruk. Namun jika dilihat menggunakan teropong, maka akan terlihat papan dermaga kecil dan sebuah gerbang untuk masuk ke bagian pulau lebih dalam.

Pulau Kayonna memiliki lima desa kecil di dalamnya. Dan salah satunya adalah desa Ajisai. Desa terkecil di antara lima desa lainnya.

Di sana hiduplah seorang pria bersama putri semata wayangnya yang rajin bekerja. Pria itu bernama Sakata Gintoki. Pria pengangguran dan pemalas namun mampu hidup berkecukupan. Tentu saja karena putri kesayangannya yang bekerja. Gadis yang dikenal orang sekitar dengan nama Kagura itu akan berangkat pada pagi buta dan kembali dengan banyak uang pada sore harinya.

Apalagi Kagura sangat terkenal, hingga setiap orang akan dengan senang hati memberi Kagura apapun pada gadis berusia 16 tahun tersebut.

Seperti sekarang.

Kagura tengah bersandar di pohon untuk berteduh ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang bercakap-cakap di belakangnya. Matanya yang terpejam segera terbuka untuk melihat orang-orang itu. Ia membawa payung yang diberikan sang ayah di pundaknya.

Orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap itu berhenti ketika melihat Kagura berdiri di depan mereka.

Kagura menyeringai ketika tanpa ia suruh dua orang di depannya itu langsung berhenti.

"Khekhe~" Kagura terkekeh licik. Serempak kedua pria di depannya itu berjengit.

"Cepat berikan uang kalian padaku, atau−" Kagura menodongkan payungnya pada dua orang itu, "−aku akan melubangi kaki kalian!" ancamnya.

Mereka yang sudah tahu siapa Kagura segera memberi apa yang gadis itu inginkan. Setelah itu mereka segera berlari ke arah tujuan mereka akan pergi.

Sudah bisa menebak apa pekerjaan Kagura?

Lihat? Mereka memberikan apapun yang Kagura inginkan, bukan?

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa mereka langsung memberikan apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Itu karena kehadiran sosoknya yang datang tiba-tiba.

Di desa mereka yang kecil, tentu jika ada sebuah kelahiran seorang anak, penduduk akan tahu hal itu. Sementara ketika Sakata Gintoki yang membawa seorang bayi ke rumah ketua desa tentu tak luput dari telinga para manusia. Sementara Gintoki itu laki-laki yang belum menikah. Pria itu bahkan tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita. Kecuali wanita tua pemilik kedai ujung jalan bernama Otose. Dan jangan berpikir kalau Otose adalah ibu dari Kagura. Karena wanita itu sudah menopause. Terlebih lagi, Kagura memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dari orang-orang di sini.

Warna kulitnya putih pucat dengan rambut berwarna jingga. Jangan lupakan matanya yang berwarna biru berkilau. Kebanyakan orang-orang di sini memiliki rambut coklat atau hitam. Dan juga Kagura adalah gadis yang tidak bisa terkena matahari. Dia akan berteduh di bawah pohon bersama payungnya jika sedang bekerja.

Dan hal itu cukup membuat sebagian orang-orang desa yang masih mempercayai hal tak kasat mata takut pada gadis itu. Karena ketika kedatangannya, badai melanda desa Ajisai. Hingga lima hari ke depannya. Tidak hanya itu bahkan desa Haura dan desa Bara juga merasakan dampak badai tersebut.

Namun tentunya sebagian orang juga merasa ini sebuah kejadian langka. Mereka akan menganggap Kagura bagaikan dewi dan mau melakukan apapun untuk gadis beranjak dewasa tersebut.

Dan Kagura pulang ke rumah ketika hari dari kejauhan langit sudah tampak kemerah-merahan.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Begitu sampai di rumah tadi, Kagura tidak mendapati Gintoki di rumah. Padahal biasanya laki-laki itu akan menyambutnya dengan sambutan bernada malas. Dia sempat dibuatnya heran, namun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Kemudian Kagura menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat makanan dan bersantai sejenak sebelum memutuskan mandi.

Pada malam minggu seperti ini, Kagura tidak akan mandi di rumahnya. Melainkan dia akan pergi ke sebuah sungai mata air yang terletak di perbatasan antara desa Ajisai dan desa Haura. Mata air tersebut sangat jernih, berwarna biru kehijauan. Mata air yang mampu menghangatkan tubuh yang kedinginan dan menyegarkan tubuh yang kepanasan. Mereka menyebutnya mata air Yuè. Konon katanya mata air tersebut berasal dari air mata dewi bulan yang menangis karena ditinggal suaminya. Dan air matanya menetes dan membentuk sebuah mata air tersebut. Makanya ketika malam hari, terutama pada bulan purnama, mata air itu terlihat bersinar.

Kagura menatap bulan purnama yang bergantung indah di langit sebelum melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya satu persatu. Meletakkannya pada sebuah batu sementara ia mulai melangkah memasuki sungai. Air tersebut hanya setinggi lutut Kagura. Ia mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin sambil bersandar pada tetepian. Kagura menghela napas lega. Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada berendam di air panas.

Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati malam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama suara makhluk malam. Keheningan ini membuatnya nyaman. Malam ini begitu sepi, namun Kagura sama sekali tidak takut.

Kelopak mata Kagura terbuka menyaksikan kembali bulan sang ratu malam.

Kagura tahu kalau dirinya bukanlah anak kandung dari ayahnya. Gintoki sudah menceritakannya ketika dia berusia lima tahun. Dia ditemukan begitu saja di kamar sang ayah bersama dengan payung yang selama ini dipakainya. Ya, tapi Kagura tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Kagura mengambil kedua air menggunakan kedua tangan yang ia satukan. Mengangkatnya ke atas seoleh akan mepersembahkan air tersebut pada sang bulan. Membiarkan air tersebut mengalir turun melewati sela-sela jari dan lengannya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, gerakannya tampak indah. Begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Seolah dia bukanlah Kagura biasanya yang akan pekerjaannya membegal orang-orang.

Ia mengambil air lagi lantas menyiramkannya pada bagian tubuh yang tak terkena air.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Kagura sudah merasa tubuhnya sudah bersih. Selanjutnya ia berdiri dan menapakkan kakinya ke daratan. Dengan santai ia membuat jejak air menuju tempat ia meletakkan pakaiannya.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak disadari Kagura. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian di sana.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Ya, ada orang lain di sana.

Yang senantiasa duduk di kegelapan. Menemani Kagura dalam diam dari pertama kalinya gadis itu menampakkan diri, sampai sekarang. Matanya mengawasi bagaimana cara gadis itu melepas kedua cepolannya. Membuat rambutnya yang sepunggung terurai bebas. Dia bersiul dalam hati ketika Kagura melepaskan semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu masuk ke dalam air.

Sosok itu tahu kalau mata air Yuè akan bersinar ketika malam hari, tapi dia baru tahu kalau air tersebut akan lebih bersinar ketika gadis itu ada dalamnya. Dan sebuah seringai tercetak samar di wajahnya.

Sosok itu sempat terpana begitu melihat Kagura membuat gerakan mengambil air seolah akan memberikannya pada bulan purnama malam ini.

Seperti dewi yang turun ke Bumi.

Dan matanya yang berhiaskan manik crimson berkilat ketika gadis itu selesai mandi. Tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan apapun benar-benar menunjukkan siluet indah yang menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi dia menyeringai. Dia sudah terlalu lama bersembunyi. Apa ini waktunya dia keluar?

Ah, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja dia harus keluar!

Dia berjalan santai. Tak peduli jika menginjak dedaunan atau rantai kemudian membuat gadis itu mendengarnya. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu masih tidak menyadarinya.

"Heh~ jadi ini sosok yang selalu merampas barang-barang milik orang?"

Bisa dilihat kalau gadis di depannya itu menegang. Kagura bergeming.

"Tapi tidak seperti yang dikatakan kebanyakan orang, kau ... benar-benar sempurna," katanya melanjutkan. Matanya melebar lengkap dengan senyuman aneh dan diakhiri dengan sebuah siulan menggoda.

Kagura menjadi waspada. Ia menggertakkan giginya begitu tahu dirinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan siaga.

"Apa maumu!?" seru Kagura. Dia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu.

Langkah kaki pria itu berhenti. Dari gestur tubuhnya laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak takut.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan," jawabnya santai. "Oh ya, bagaimana jika kau berbalik? Tidak sopan bukan jika kau berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaramu?"

Kagura berdecih, "Jangan harap! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mau berbicara denganmu!

Laki-laki itu kembali melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Tidak ada yang berani menolak keinginannya kecuali kakaknya seorang. Dan perempuan ini berani padanya.

Ini menarik!

Dengan seringai yang terpatri jelas ia berlari cepat menuju Kagura. Membalik tubuh gadis itu cepat dan menghempaskannya ke tanah.

Kagura tidak sempat berpikir ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh pria itu berada di atasnya.

Manik birunya bertemu dengan manik merah pria itu.

Napasnya memburu. Tangannya dicekal erat di samping tubuhnya oleh pria yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Apa maunya dia?

"Wow!" pria itu bergumam takjub melihat wajah Kagura.

"Awalnya aku ke sini hanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani merampok orang-orang yang akan mengirimkan dagangannya ke desaku. Tapi siapa yang sangka kalau perampok itu indah seperti ini?" sambungnya.

Kagura mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. "Lepaskan aku!" geram Kagura tertahan.

Pria itu bersiul. "Kalau tidak, kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

"Membunuhku? Ah, itu terlalu menakutkan untuk seorang pria kesepian sepertiku." Tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun di nada bicaranya.

"Oh ... kalau begitu lepaskan aku!" Kagura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan erat pria asing tersebut. Tatapannya menajam.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah kulepaskan kau jadi istriku saja? Kebetulan aku sedang kosong."

Bukannya melepaskan atau apa, laki-laki itu justru mengatakan hal-hal yang luar biasa di telinga Kagura. Apa maunya pria ini, hah!?

"Cepat lepaskan aku, brengsek!" ia kembali berseru. Jika keadaan tidak sedang—ehem—telanjang, dia pasti akan menghajar pria itu. Akan tetapi jika dia melakukannya sekarang, yang mendapatkan keuntungan adalah pria di atasnya itu.

"Ah, jadi kau membutuhkan alasan. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama," tutur laki-laki itu tak nyambung.

Kagura diam. Sepertinya percuma meminta laki-laki itu melapaskannya. Toh, dia hanya akan mengoceh tak jelas.

Laki-laki itu tak berbicara. Kini mereka hanya saling bertatap. Mata Kagura yang tajam vs mata si lelaki yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Baiklah," pria itu kembali berbicara. Perlahan laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Membuat dadanya lebih leluasa menghirup udara. "Aku sudah memutuskan kalau kau adalah milikku."

Mata Kagura melebar. "AP—"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika—lagi-lagi—dengan cepat pria asing—kurang ajar-brengsek-menyebalkan—itu membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Dia benar-benar kurang ajar!

Cukup! Kagura tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya.

Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendang pria asing itu. Dan dengan sigap, lelaki itu menghindar.

Ia menyeringai puas melihat wajah Kagura yang memerah. Terlihat jelas gadis itu menghela napas berat berulang kali. Kagura berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan bajunya yang berwarna merah. Memang tidak seluruhnya, setidaknya dia bisa menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang paling penting.

"Sudah kuduga kau gadis yang menarik," kekehnya. "Baiklah. Karena sudah malam, aku pergi dulu. Ini waktunya pria polos sepertiku untuk tidur. Jaa na~" setelah mengatakan itu pria asing itu segera pergi. Berlari melewati hutan menuju sebuah tempat yang diketahui Kagura adalah desa Haura.

"Sial, sial, sial!" Kagura berteriak memaki pada siapapun atau apapun yang ada di sana.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Kagura berjalan menghentakkan kakinya semenjak lelaki itu pergi sampai ia sampai di rumahnya.

"Menyebalkan. Sial! Bisa-bisanya dia mempermalukanku seperti itu!? Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya kalau bertemu nanti!" gumamnya penuh dendam.

Dia baru saja akan mengucapkan salam begitu melihat Gintoki duduk di teras rumah.

"Papi! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Gintoki yang mendengar suara putri semata wayangnya itu menoleh. Malas seperti biasa.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, ya?" gumamnya. Kagura mengangguk. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Gintoki.

Dari sekian banyak tempat, menurut Kagura hanya di mata air Yuè dan rumahnya lah dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas bulan purnama. Dan itu menyenangkan. Dia tidak perlu ke tempat tertentu untuk bisa melihatnya.

"Tumben papi duduk di sini? Biasanya kau akan tidur dan memancing." Kagura bertanya heran. Gintoki mendengus. "Hei, kau sangat hafal dengan tingkah ayahmu ini ya?"

Kagura tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Tentu saja, aku 'kan anakmu!"

Hatinya terenyuh mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Tidak menyangka di usianya yang hampir memasuki kepala empat dia akan ditemani oleh seorang anak manusia yang ia temukan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Gintoki memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak itu karena sejak pada pandangan pertama dia begitu terpikat oleh anak kecil tak berdosa yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di kamarnya.

"Kagura," panggil Gintoki. Kagura membalas panggilan tersebut dengan gumaman.

"Tujuh hari lagi," Gintoki mengatakannya dengan bergumam.

"Ha?"

Pria itu menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata lagi. "Tujuh hari lagi ... bisakah kau menemukan seseorang untuk kau nikahi?"

Kagura terdiam. Dia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Gintoki.

"Maksud Papi apa?"

"Kagura ... kau tahu bukan bagaimana caraku menemukanmu?" Kagura mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah ayahnya itu yang hari ini—tidak, beberapa hari ini lebih tepatnya—tampak lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Ibumu datang ke sini." Gintoki bisa melihat betapa terkejutnya gadis itu.

Selama ini Gintoki memang tak pernah membahas tentang ibu gadis itu, karena selama ini Gintoki hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ayah tanpa peduli siapa ibu atau siapa yang membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya. Tidak sebelum enam bulan yang lalu ketika seorang wanita bersurai pirang itu datang kepadanya. Dia mengaku sebagai ibu dari Kagura dan mengatakan kenapa dia membawa Kagura padanya. Dan alasan tersebut membuat hati Gintoki remuk redam.

"Dia bilang, dia akan membawamu kembali ke tempat asalmu dalam waktu tujuh hari," lanjut Gintoki.

Sontak Kagura berdiri. "A-pa maksud papi? Aku tidak mau pergi! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan papi sendiri!"

Gintoki mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bersedia, maka dari itu dia memberikan pilihan. Jika kau mampu menemukan pasangan dan menikah dengannya dalam waktu tujuh hari, dia tidak akan membawamu pulang."

Kagura diam. Dia kembali duduk di tempat semula. Dari cara Gintoki bercerita, sepertinya pria itu tahu benar siapa wanita itu. Sadar Kagura masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, Gintoki menoleh untuk menatap Kagura yang tengah memandang kosong.

"Kagura, apa kau bersedia?"

Kagura sadar dari masa melamunnya. "Aku ... aku tidak punya seseorang untuk kunikahi, Papi," jelas Kagura. Kemudian ia kembali hal yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

Pria mesum bermata merah yang ditemuinya tadi. Apa laki-laki itu serius ingin menikahinya? Kagura segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak, tidak secepat itu. Dia bukan pria yang baik. Lagipula Kagura tidak tahu siapa pria sinting yang berkata mau menikahinya itu.

"Kau punya pilihan, Kagura?" tanya Gintoki lagi. Kagura menggeleng tegas. Kemudian ia memperhatikan raut wajah sang ayah yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak tersampaikan.

"Katakan saja, Papi." Gintoki menahan senyumnya. Anaknya itu terlalu peka untuk hal-hal melankolis seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ... sebenarnya aku punya calon untukmu—ah, tapi tentu saja kau bisa menolaknya." Cepat-cepat Gintoki menyanggah kalimatnya sebelum Kagura menolak.

"Siapa?" tanya Kagura. Di luar dugaan Kagura malah menyakan hal tersebut.

Gintoki mengusap tengkuknya. "Yah ada seorang pemuda. Dia adik ipar dari—teman—musuhku. Kau tahu Hijikata dari desa Bara 'kan?"

Kagura mengangguk.

"Nah, adik iparnya sedang mencari calon juga. Usianya tidak berbeda jauh darimu, kok. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir kalau dia tua," tutur Gintoki mencoba membujuk. Kagura mendengarkan hal tersebut dengan seksama.

"Lalu, Papi ingin aku bertemu dengannya?" tebak Kagura. Pria itu mengangguk mantab.

Anak gadisnya itu lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kapan kira-kira kami bisa bertemu?"

Saat ini Gintoki sungguh terharu. Melihat persetujuan anaknya itu menunjukkan kalau Kagura masih ingin tinggal bersamanya. Lalu Gintoki memberitahu waktu kapan Kagura bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Hari demi hari terlewati. Tidak menyangka kalau hari ini adalah hari yang telah ditentukan ayahnya untuk Kagura bertemu dengan laki-laki 'misterius' itu.

Dan dua hari mendatang, dirinya harus rela ikut bersama dengan ibunya yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya pulang. Gintoki menyebut Bulan sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Mungkinkah itu yang membuat Kagura seperti memiliki keterikatan akan bulan, terutama ketika bulan purnama?

Kagura menghela napas lelah. Akhir-akhir ini dirinya memang sering menghela napas. Padahal bukan hal baik menghela napas terlalu sering terutama di pagi hari karena akan menimbulkan kesialan.

"Heh~ sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Hei, apa kita akan bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya nanti?"

Kagura mengernyit begitu suara itu masuk menabuh gendang telinganya. Suara itu terdengar tidak asing, tapi Kagura lupa di mana pernah mendengar di mana. Juga wajahnya ketika laki-laki itu berdiri dekat dengannya yang samar-samar pernah ia temui.

"Dilihat dari caramu melihatku, sepertinya kau melupakanku," kata orang itu lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagura waspada. Laki-laki itu sedikit merengut.

"Sepertinya kau perlu kuingatkan," kata pria itu pelan.

Untuk seperkian detik Kagura merasa de javu. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Ini sama seperti waktu itu. Malam itu.

Ketika dirinya baru saja selesai mandi dan tiba-tiba laki-laki itu datang. Menghancurkan suasana keheningan yang ada. Laki-laki yang dengan seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Lelaki pemilik mata merah yang ternyata memiliki rambut sewarna pasir.

Dan laki-laki itu sekarang sedang mencium bibirnya! Lagi!

Bukan mencium saja, tapi sekarang lebih dari itu. Pria asing itu sudah berani melumat bibirnya.

Astaga!

Tangan Kagura yang bebas bergerak mendorong laki-laki kurang ajar itu. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu terlalu keras kepala untuk tidak membiarkannya terdorong begitu saja. Kagura melakukan apapun untuk bisa terlepas dari lelaki sialan itu. Apalagi ketika napasnya menjadi pendek-pendek karena kekurangan oksigen.

Dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Dan penyerahan diri tersebut membuat pria itu melepaskan pagutannya. Ya, pria itu hanya menunggu gadis di depannya itu menyerah.

Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "Hmm ... kau cantik kalau sedang merona begitu," godanya.

Darah Kagura mendadak naik. "Aku marah, bukan merona! Dasar sadis sialan!"

Alis Sougo terangkat. "Oh, itu panggilan yang keren. Berarti kau adalah wanita yang cocok untuk dijadikan partner-ku."

Kagura dibuat marah karenanya. Namun hanya sejenak, karena Kagura mengendalikan emosinya dengan menarik napas dalam. Pria bersurai coklat itu mengamati Kagura heran.

"Benar juga! Apa kau tidak merampokku?" tanyanya konyol.

Kagura tidak habis pikir dengan diri lelaki itu. Apa dia ingin dirampok atau dia sedang mengejeknya?

"Dalam mimpi!" ketus Kagura.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, kubiarkan kau mengetahui namaku saja. Namaku Sougo, Okita Sougo. Salam kenal ya!~"

Kagura melongo tak percaya melihat laki-laki yang dengan pede-nya memberitahukan namanya. Mau tak mau itu mebuat Kagura tertawa. Kegiatan yang sudah beberapa hari ini dia lakukan karena masalah "ibu", "pulang", "menikah", dan lain sebagainya. Dan hari ini, hanya karena mendengar ke-pede-annya, itu membuat Kagura tertawa.

Okita Sougo tertegun menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu tertawa. Tanpa sadar pandangannya pada gadis itu melembut. Senyuman tipis nan hangat hadir di wajahnya. Syukurlah kalau gadis itu bisa tersenyum lagi. Karena menurut orang itu, akhir-akhir ini Kagura jarang tersenyum.

"Hmm~ kau manis juga kalau tertawa," ujar Sougo. Menyadarkan Kagura kalau dia sudah keluar dari karakternya yang suram. Kagura cepat-cepat membenahi sikapnya. Kembali bersikap serius dan garang pada laki-laki itu.

"Cepat pergi!" Kagura mengusirnya. Sougo sempat terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah ... aku akan segera pergi. Tapi biar kukatakan padamu satu hal." Kagura memiringkan kepala.

"Jika kita bertemu sekali lagi, berarti kita jodoh." Setelah mengatakan itu Sougo segera berlari. Meninggalkan Kagura sendirian di sana.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Kagura kembali ke rumah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Karena dia harus segera bergegas menyiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu 'calon'. Ugh Kagura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya dia jika sudah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Begitu sudah berada di dalam rumah, Kagura dibuat heran dengan sepatu lain yang tak dikenalnya berada di sana.

 _Sepatu siapa?_

Kagura sempat curiga kalau itu adalah sepatu calonnya. Tak mau berpikir serius, Kagura melangkah memasuki bagian rumah yang lebih dalam.

"Aku pulang~" salam Kagura dengan suara keras seperti biasa.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan mendapati seorang pria yang beberapa saat tadi ia temui. Bersurai coklat dengan mata merah.

Okita Sougo tengah menatapnya innocent dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hai," sapanya. "Ternyata kita berjodoh, ya."

Seketika itu Kagura merasa tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya. Namun detik itu juga dia masih mampu berteriak hingga mengagetkan Gintoki yang sedang berada di dapur.

"K-Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah!?"

"Kagura? Ada apa?" Gintoki keluar dari dapur dengan tergopoh. Ia memandangi Kagura dan Sougo bergantian. "Ada apa ini?"

"Papi, kenapa laki-laki itu ada di sini!?" tanya Kagura tak terima pada ayahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Gintoki malah mengatakan hal lain. "Wah, kalian sudah saling kenal? Syukurlah~"

"Begitulah, Danna. Dan kami sudah saling cocok, lho," tanggap Sougo bangga. Gintoki mengangguk senang.

"Papi, jangan mengangguk seperti itu," sahut Kagura yang ditanggapi Gintoki dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku keluar dulu." Dan Kagura langsung membalikkan langkah untuk keluar. Tak mengacuhkan sang ayah yang memanggilnya.

Kagura terus berlari ke manapun kakinya membawa. Dan kainya baru berhenti di sebuah mata air Yuè. Ia membungkuk menumpukan tangannya di kedua lututnya.

Dia lelah.

"Kau ini cepat sekali berjalannya."

Reflek Kagura menoleh ke asal suara. Sudah dia duga, ada Sougo di sana. Laki-laki itu mengikutinya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" seru Kagura.

Sougo mengendikkan bahu. "Aku hanya menuruti kata calon mertuaku untuk mengejarmu."

"Papi?" ternyata benar laki-laki itu yang mencadi calonnya.

Sougo mengangguk. "Dia sangat khawatir padamu kau tahu?"

Kagura tertunduk lesu. Dia menyerah sudah untuk berlari. Akhirnya Kagura duduk di tanah. Bersandar di pohon dan membiarkan Sougo duduk di sampingnya.

"Danna tidak ingin kau dibawa pergi oleh Ibumu. Dia bahkan rela bekerja sama dengan musuh—teman sebenarnya—nya agar dia bisa mendapatkan calon suami yang cocok buatmu. Dan terpilihlah aku!" Sougo merentangkan kedua tangan membanggakan diri.

Kagura berjengit jijik. Kamudian dia ingat kata-kata Sougo barusan. "Kau ... dipilih oleh Papi?"

Sougo mengangguk singkat

"Berarti kau mau menikah denganku bukan karena kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa kau berharap aku mencintamu?"

Kagura segera sadar akan pertanyaannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak!"

Sougo tersenyum kecil. "Hey, Kagura."

Gadis itu tidak menoleh ataupun sekedar menyahut.

"Lihat aku sebentar." Mendengar perkataan Sougo yang sepertinya serius mau tak mau membuat Kagura menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Dalam hati Sougo meringis.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Seketika itu jantung Kagura absen satu ketukan. Tidak menyangka kalau kalimat itu akan keluar dari Sougo yang sama sekali tak terlihat serius.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau menolakku? Hahh~ berarti Danna harus siap-siap kecewa karena tak bisa membuatmu tetap di sini," ujarnya dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Kagura menatap sebal laki-laki itu. "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Jadi kau menerima lamaranku? Ah, akhirnya aku punya istri juga," desah Sougo lega. Yang meskipun terdengar dibuat-buat juga. Kagura mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Sougo.

"Dasar! Jadi selama ini kau tidak laku ya?" kelakarnya. Dia tertawa, entah karena apa.

Sougo meringis kesakitan. Kagura melihat hari sudah beranjak petang.

"Sudahlah, aku akan pulang," ujar Kagura. Kini dirinya sudah lebih santai. Ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ketika ia akan mulai berjalan, pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Sougo.

"Apa?" Kagura menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sougo tersenyum miring padanya. Dan Kagura memiliki firasat buruk untuk itu.

"Sebagai sepasang tunangan yang baru resmi, bagaimana kalau kita saling memberi salam?" usulnya.

"Salam?" beo Kagura bingung. Sougo menaik-turunkan alisnya main-main. Kemudian jari telunjuknya mengetuk bibirnya sendiri beberapa kali.

Seketika itu wajah Kagura memerah begitu tahu apa maksud laki-laki itu. Kagura menggeleng cepat. Sedangkan Sougo menampakkan raut memelas.

"Ugh." Sougo tersenyum melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Kagura menyetujuinya meski dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Kedua bibir itu akhirnya saling bersentuhan. Bukan sebuah ciuman memaksa. Melainkan kecupan lembut dan lama. Kedua insan tersebut perlahan saling memejamkan mata.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman. Yang jelas lama dan sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka akan melepaskan sentuhan bibir keduanya. Sampai tangan Kagura mendorong dada Sougo karena kehabisan napas.

Mata mereka sama-sama sayu. Sougo menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sougo dengan suara bergumam. Kagura mengangguk malu. Malu akan dirinya yang ternyata menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Sore itu mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah Kagura. Di depan rumah kecil itu, Gintoki sudah menunggu keduanya dengan cemas. Dan Kagura langsung memeluk Gintoki. Mengucapkan terima kasih. Hati Sougo menghangat melihat itu semua. Mengingatkan interaksi antara dirinya dengan sang kakak sebelum meninggal beberapa bulan lalu.

Dengan begitu, Kagura tidak akan dibawa Ibunya ke Bulan atau ke manapun itu.

Kagura akan tetap di sini, bersamanya.

 _Selamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

MAAPKAN SAYAAAAHHH ...

AKU TAU INI OOCEH BANGETZ KAAANN! HAHH TERLALU BERBELIT-BELIT DAN LAIN-LAIN. TYPONYA BANYAK YAH. MAAP ... BARU BIKIN DAN NGEBUT ZUPEERRR!

KRITIK SARAN JANGAN LUPA YAAAHH :* /dibanting

Babayo di fanfic berikutnya ^^

Hana Kumiko.


End file.
